Letters
by XrioluluX
Summary: a cute Appealshipping story. diary entries from Zoey and Dawn. theres SLIGHT ikarishipping but barely any. theres also some pokeshipping. PG-13 DISCONTINUED until furthur notice
1. May

May 14th, 2008

Ever since I've started this journey I've had supportive friends by my side. There's Ash and Brock, who travel with me and support me with contests and pokémon and such. And then there's Zoey. Zoey is different to me; perhaps because she supports me in field other then just battling. We have a real friendship. I like Zoey. I like her company.

Dawn

May 14th, '08

I thought I'd be traveling alone with no one to love on this journey. I had tried a previous one in Kanto last year, yet traveled alone the entire time. It was lonely, just my pokémon and me. I would win contests, lose contests, cry, laugh; yet it was all heartless. I am glad that I've found someone in the new Sinohh region. Dawn is her name. She is beautiful, fun, cute, and an all-around Happy person. She interests me in more ways then one, and I admit that I wish to exceed friendship with her. But I am sure she is straight, for any girly-girl like her would be. I regret my taste, girly-girls are never the ones I get; and are terrible matches for tomboys like me. Maybe if I grow out my hair there will be a chance. I just have to maintain my friendship with her wile I still can...

--Zoey

May 16th, 2008

Today I saw Zoey at a contest. As always, I skipped over to her and welcomed her cheerily. She just smiled at me calmly, and went to train her pokémon for the event. She won the contests with determination and will power. It was me against her in the finals, and at one point it looked like I might win; yet her pokémon fought to the end. I tried not to cry, and tried to walk slowly out of the contest hall. I began to sob and run when I heard her voice call after me. It wasn't her that made me cry; I'm just weak when it comes to contests. I will never be as good as my mom.

Dawn

May 16th, '08

My heart is filled with only regret now. I could barely stand to see Dawn after today's contest. I realize that that's her personality; yet it still hurts me. My pokémon beat her in a contest yesterday, and she lit out of the hall, tears streaming down her face after her loss. I ran after her to comfort her, but she just ran faster. I should have let her win. I almost did; thinking about how happy she would be. Her smile weakened me, and I broke down. I told my pokémon to dodge everything, and not attack. Yet they didn't get the message, and dodged so well that Dawn began to loose points. So I tried it the other way around. I tried to make my pokémon fight, and let Dawn's pokémon dodge beautifully. That was my mistake, for my pokémon fought so well that her poor Piplup and Buizel got knocked out.

--Zoey

May 17th, 2008

Zoey apologized for battling so hard yesterday. She was acting nervous and a little chocked up. I apologized for acting so immature, and we both laughed about it. Zoey is my really good friend. Possibly the only good friend I have ever had, and ever will have. She wants to have a rematch tomorrow, without contest points. She said that if her pokémon hadn't dodged so beautifully causing me to loose points I wouldn't have lost so quickly. I agreed. We are going to meet by this waterfall in the woods and have a battle there. I am going to train extra hard, so that I can beat her.

Dawn

May 18th, '08

Yesterday I apologized for going so hard on Dawn. She told me not to apologize, and said she was 'being immature' and there's 'no need to worry,' like she always says. I felt really bad for her, so I told her I'd like to have a rematch. I suggested a section of the woods nearby that has a beautiful waterfall. After I let Dawn win, I will ask her watch the waterfall with me for a few moments. Of course, she will be only talking about contests and battles. To her, life is centered around contests. She hasn't been to the world of love; the world of real pain yet.

--Zoey

May 19th, 2008

I beat Zoey! I actually truthfully beat Zoey!! I am so happy! As a celebration, Zoey asked me to sit on the rocks and let the water skim over our toes, and listen to the waterfall together. I agreed, because I like to be around her. The water was cold at first, but I got used to it quickly. Zoey seemed instantly used to it. She smiled at me oddly, and said, "Dawn, the waterfall is like your eyes. A deep sparkling blue." She blushed after the words left her mouth, and her hand streamed through her hair uncomfortably. I just smiled sweetly and looked away.

Dawn

May 19th, '08

I feel so stupid! I couldn't control myself, and I complemented Dawn like I was her girlfriend. I didn't realize what I was saying until after I had said it. I don't even dare write it down, because I will look at it and become ashamed at my pathetic attempts at love. But the battle was worth it; for I saw the smile I love to see from her after I let her pokémon win. She shouted: "Yeah! I did it!" When she won, and I saw the wonderful smile I keep in my head all the time. Whenever I see it, I become warm inside, and want to hold Dawn close to me. But I never do.

The time after the battle was nice, though. That is, before I complemented her. We dangled our feet into the pond and listened to the waterfall. It was-dare I say-romantic.

--Zoey

May 20th, 2008

Today I didn't see Zoey once! I never noticed how empty I am without her. I felt really lonely, and I missed her dearly. Ash and Brock are no replacements. I find this weird, I've never liked a person this much before.

Dawn

May 20th, '08

I tried to steer clear of Dawn today; to avoid conversation of my episode yesterday. I try not to think about it, thank you. But I've never noticed how dependant I am towards her. I felt empty today, alone. Tomorrow I've got to see her, for I can't concentrate on anything else.

--Zoey

May 21st, 2008

Zoey visited me at Ash, Brock, and I's camp today. I didn't bring up the odd complement, 1) because the boys were there, 2) because I didn't really want to talk about it. But I was so happy when Zoey came, that I gave her a huge hug. She just laughed and greeted me.

Dawn

May 21st, '08

I saw Dawn today. I went to her camp, to avoid awkward conversation. To my pleasure and surprise, and she lunged for me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tight. I didn't hug her back so that Ash or Brock wouldn't get suspicious. But she still made me warm and golden. I am glad I visited, because I at least know she was happy to see me.

--Zoey

May 22nd, 2008

Now I know something's going on with me and Zoey. Something creepy. I had a dream tonight, like I do most nights. Its normal for me to dream about people I know. I dream about my family and friends. Tonight I dreamed about me and Zoey. But it was different from my usual dreams. In this dream, she was touching me everywhere and I was doing the same to her. I am so ashamed to write this down! I even kissed her neck, and she kissed my cheek. And in my dream I was happy.

Dawn

May 23rd, '08

I saw Dawn in the market today. She was buying lotion and cosmetics wile I was buying food and water. I laughed at this, and told her that if she was traveling alone she would live off makeup, because she wouldn't buy any food. "Mmm...melon flavored lotion." She just laughed and said: "well Brock cooks everything we need!" She's damn lucky she's got that Brock with her, or else she would've starved by now.

--Zoey

May 24th, 2008

Today Zoey came to visit wile I was still doing my hair. She laughed at the fact that I use Piplup's bubble beam to smooth my hair to the brushable state. I explained that my hair was so unmanageable on its own, that it was almost impossible to do it any other way. She said, "c'mere, I'll teach you how to do it without the risk of being hit by an attack!" She then wet her hands with one bubble from Piplup and caressed my hair. Then she wet the comb and began to streak it though my hair. It felt very good. She dried the comb and streaked more, then tied my hair into the three small ponytails over the rest of it. I looked at it in the mirror. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

She smiled and replied "magic."

I surveyed her, then asked, "If you're so good at hair then why is your hair all spike-ish all the time?" She told me that her hair was harder to manage the same way she did mine because it's so curly and short.

I laughed, "Then grow it out!" She just half-heartedly laughed at this, not giving an explanation of why. I decided not to question. For an odd reason I had the urge to feel her hair. So I ran two fingers above her ears. To my surprise, her hair was thick and course.

Dawn

May 23rd, '08

When I went to visit Dawn today, she was still fixing her hair. Why she takes all the time to do this is beyond me. Her Piplup was violently spurting bubbles all over the tent. I laughed at this, and smoothed her hair for her. It was surprisingly smooth and silky, even though it was wet. I felt it for a bit, then combed it. I put it in the cute little style she always has, three ponytails over down hair. She loved it. Then, for a reason I do not know, she turned around and streamed her fingers through my hair. "Eew!" she screeched, jerking her hand away.

"What?" I had said.

"Your hair is like..._hard!_" she exclaimed. "Don't you brush it?"

I laughed more. "Yes I brush it! My hairs just like this!"

She said, "okay..." quietly as if she was wondering why.

--Zoey

May 25th, 2008

Yesterday was spent packing, and today will be spent traveling to the next stupid town for the next stupid gym battle! I want to stay with Zoey! I don't know why I do, but I don't want to leave this town! Why does Ash have to drag me along everywhere? Why can't I just travel with Zoey?

Dawn

May 26th, '08

Dawns traveling so I am too. I hate following her around like this, but I guess I have to in order see her at all. I think I have to tell her I'm lesbian. I mean, we're best friends, she has to know. I will tell her when I'm ready, because I want to keep our friendship, I don't want Dawn to hate me. But then again, I will never have a chance with her if I never tell her.

--Zoey

May 28th, 2008

I hope Ash is happy. He won his gym battle and stole me away from Zoey. I missed her like crazy! And now I'm mad at Ash for taking me away from the town she was in. I just wish she were here.

Dawn

May 28th, '08

I finally get here and I can't even find Dawn anywhere! I looked in the pokémon center, the market, the gym, the hotel, everywhere! Whenever I look for her, I can't find her. Whenever I _don't _look for her, I run into her! Maybe I shouldn't try to look for her, but I really need to tell her...

--Zoey

May 29th, 2008

This is just great! Zoey isn't here and it's all because of Ash. I literally flipped in front of him, and he just stood there. Then he called me a dyke. I don't know why that hurt me so much, I mean, I'm straight. I had said to him, "No, I mean she's my best friend!" but did I really mean that? I had another dream similar to my last one, but in this one we were kissing.

Dawn

May 31st, '08

I saw Dawn today! I was right, I didn't look for her, and I found her! I happened to run into her walking all by herself, all in a huff. I asked her what was wrong. She looked up, startled, then smiled deeply and pounced on me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Happy to see me?" I had asked her.

"Yes! Hug me back, Zoey!" She said sweetly, like a young child. My face felt hot, and I hugged her lower back. "Mmm...I missed you a lot!" she whispered to me.

"I...I missed you, too, Dawn." I told her. She then lifted her head from my shoulder. And if I didn't know any better I would've said she nuzzled my neck before doing so. But I know she didn't...did she? Either way, she made me feel really good, and happy that I found her. I considered just saying 'I love you, Dawn' to her right then and there, but imagined awkward scenes where she slapped me, ran away crying, and other such things. So I didn't. But now I still need to tell her I'm lesbian, she _needs_ to know.

--Zoey

May 31st, 2008

I saw Zoey! I saw Zoey! I saw Zoey! I saw Zoey! I want to scream it really loud; I SAW ZOEY! I was so happy; I threw my arms around her neck for a big hug. When she didn't hug me back, I said 'hug me back, Zoey!' She hugged me back. I am so happy that I saw her! So so so so so so happy! But then there's the scary part...without knowing it, I think I...nuzzled her neck. I don't know why, and I am not sure if I did...but I'm still wondering about it.

Dawn


	2. June

June 2nd, '08

I actually told her today. I actually told her I'm lesbian.

"Hey Dawn, can I talk to you a moment?" I asked her, when I came to visit her at her hotel room today. Ash and Brock weren't there, so I decided to go on and talk.

"Sure thing, Zoey!" She replied.

"Are Ash and Brock here?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Nope, they're out shopping and just left. Won't be back for a few hours."

"Alright...there's no really easy way to say this, so I will let you choose if you want me to be inconspicuous or straightforward." I sat next to her on the bed.

"St-straightforward."

"Alright..." I sighed, gathered myself, then said "I'm...I'm lesbian, Dawn. I just thought you should know because we're best friends. I'd understand if you think I'm a creep."

She smiled and laughed a little. "No need to worry! I'm totally fine with it! I still like you the same!"

I sighed of relief, then said, "thank you, Dawn. You're the most understanding and considerate person I've ever met." I hugged her softly, then let go. She smiled more, and jumped onto me, knocking me over. I fell backwards and she landed on top of me. We laughed, and she rolled off.

"I love you, Zoey. I really do." She said to me. And if she hadn't continued, I would've told her it back. "You're my best friend ever!"

--Zoey

June 2nd, 2008

Today Zoey told me she's lesbian. I don't know why I was so happy to hear it, but I was. She hugged me for not thinking she was weird for it; and when she let go I lunged at her so hard that I knocked her over. I landed on top of her, and we laughed. I rolled off of her and lay next to her for a bit. I told her I loved her. Because I do, I feel like I really love her; like she's my sister, yet closer.

Dawn

June 3rd, '08

I have fallen in love with Dawn. I really have. I need her.

--Zoey

June 4th, 2008

I had another dream. But this one wasn't warm and sweet. In this one, everyone I knew--even people I didn't know—were pointing at me and calling "Dyke!" "Fag!" "Lesbo!" "Gay!" Ash, Brock, Paul, even my family was in the crowd. The only person that wasn't yelling and pointing was Zoey. Because she was being pointed at too.

Dawn

June 6th, '08

Today Dawn came running up to me today and invited me to a dance. How could I say no? It's the 10th. Supposedly Ash is bringing Misty, and Brock is going girless. She asked Ash if she could bring me, and he apparently said yes.

--Zoey

June 6th, 2008

There's this dance on the 10th that Ash is all excited about. He says you have to bring your favorite person, and I imminently thought of Zoey. He said he was bringing Misty, and Brock was all sad that he had no one to bring. Ash asked me who I would bring and I burst: "can I bring Zoey?" he gave me an odd look, then said slowly, "sure." I then ran to her and invited her and she agreed to come with me! I am so excited I can barely sit still to write this!

Dawn

June 9th, '08

Tomorrow is the dance. I am so nervous! What if we slow-dance? I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this, but I just am. Do I have to dress up? Oh, wait, I don't have any other clothes other than my contest outfit; and I'm not wearing that! I will just wear my normal clothes...hopefully she'll approve.

--Zoey

June 9th, 2008

I am so EXCITED! EXCITED EXCITED EXCITED!! This is going to be so much fun! Tomorrow is the dance! And Zoey's coming! I am going to meet her at the door! I am so excited! Eeexxxxccccciiitttteeedddd!!

Dawn

June 10th, '08

That dance was truly amazing. Let me tell it from the start:

I was waiting at the door for Dawn, and when I saw her walk in with Ash, Misty, and Brock, I said "Hey, Dawn!" Ash gave me this odd look, and I ignored it.

Dawn and I walked onto the dance floor, and just kind of stood there and talked for most of it. But then a slow song played. Everyone there was slow dancing. Even girls with girls and boys with boys. Before I could decide what to do, Dawn's hands rested on my shoulders, and I put mine on her waist. We swayed back and fourth for a few moments, then Dawn nuzzled my neck like she had last time. I looked down at her, and then...she slowly set her lips on mine. I gently kissed her for a few moments, then we broke away. I just looked at her for an explanation, but she was too caught up in the moment to realize. I smiled, and thought 'I love you, Dawn. I really do.'

--Zoey

June 10th, 2008

I don't even know who I am anymore. At the dance, Zoey and I began to slow-dance because everyone else there was. It was making me really happy, and I guess I couldn't control myself very well. I nuzzled into her neck, then kissed her on the lips. And the scariest part was that it felt really good. It made me really happy because she kissed back. Am I lesbian? Do I like Zoey more than friendship? I don't even know what to think anymore! I got an awful headache after the dance, and I took two Advil's and went right to bed. Now I'm lying in bed with this awful headache and trying to figure out everything that happened on the dance floor. And first of all, did anyone see us?

Dawn

June 11th, '08

I want to ask Dawn if we're a couple now, but I don't want to push it too much. What if she's straight? What if I imagined her kissing me, and I kissed her myself? So many questions, I am overwhelmed. The only way to get the answers is talk to her. But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? How can something so wonderful cause so much stress?

--Zoey

June 13th, 2008

I decided I have to talk to Zoey about this. It's the only way to find out the answers I need. And I am lesbian. I do like Zoey more than friendship. I read over all my diary entries since I knew her, and how could I have not realized it? I was head-over-heels in love, and I was writing proof on paper, yet not seeing it with my own eyes! But how do I tell her? Should I tell her? I have to tell her I'm lesbian. That's not a question. I will talk to Zoey next time I see her, and tell her that. But should I tell her anything more?

Dawn

June 14th, '08

Dawn told me she needed to talk to me today, then promptly walked away after saying that. Why am I nervous? She's probably saying 'I love you Zoey, I'm lesbian too.' but what if she's mad at me? What if she doesn't want to ever see me again? When she looked at me, she almost started crying right there. I will be strong, and tell her I love her first thing, so that if this is a breakup, she will still know of my feelings.

--Zoey

June 15th, 2008

I have to talk to Zoey tomorrow. I am really nervous. What if she's mad at me? What if she likes someone else? Am I getting in the way? Am I annoying her? Does she not like me after all? But why did she kiss me back? Too many questions!! I can't do this, but I have to!

Dawn

June 16th, '08

Let me start from the beginning again:

"Alright Zoey...I'm gonna talk to you today." Dawn said as she reluctantly stepped towards me.

"Sure." I replied.

"Follow me." She led me to her hotel room; and-yet again-Ash and Brock were out. When we got in the room, she closed and locked the door behind her, then we sat on one of the beds, facing each other. "A-about the dance..." She began. A shiver instantly went up my back, but I waited patiently. "I-I mean, first I have something to tell you." I bit my lip and waited more. "I'm..." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Lesbian, too."

"Okay..." I said, taking it in, still waiting for more.

"A-a-and...Th-the dance...I-I don't kn-know what I-I was doing..." Tears were trembling in her eyes, and her voice was cracking. My lip began to hurt from biting it so hard.

"Calm down." I told her, staying as calm as I could and wiping a tear from her eye. "Are you trying to tell me...you like me back?"

"See I knew you wouldn't understand and I-" She paused, then looked up at me. "Back?"

"I...I like you, Dawn, a lot more than friendship."

She began to sob and jumped into my arms. I held her tightly, and rubbed her back slowly. When she calmed herself down, slightly, she lifted her face from my shoulder and asked: "H-how long have you l-liked me?"

"About since I met you." I told her. "How long did you like me and know you were lesbian?"

"Well I th-think I liked you f-for longer, but I f-found out at the d-dance."

I pushed her down on the bed and kissed her from on top of her. She kissed back until I lifted my head. I propped myself up with my arms and asked, "Wanna travel with me?"

--Zoey

June 16th, 2008

I did it! I did it! I did it! I talked to her! I talked to her! I told her I'm lesbian! At first I was really scared, and crying, and stuttering. But she told me she liked me back, and I jumped into her arms and cried a lot. My arms were around her neck, and hers were behind my back. I asked her how long she's liked me, and she's liked me from when we met! How did I not know that?! Anyway, she asked me how long I've known I'm lesbian, and how long I've liked her. I told her the truth, and she pounced on me, landing on top of me and kissing me. She suggested that we travel together. Why didn't I think of that?? Wait, I HAD thought of that! On May 25th! Why hadn't I proposed that to her before? Oh well, we are going to travel together now, so I'm happy! All I have to do is tell Ash and Brock somehow I am leaving them...and find out if they saw Zoey and I at the dance.

Dawn

June 17th, '08

Dawn came running to my camp and jumped in my lap, wildly crying. And she wouldn't tell me why.

--Zoey

June 17th, 2008

I cried a lot today. I told Ash I wanted to travel with Zoey. He got really mad at me, and started yelling from the start.

"What? Why?" He screamed.

"I want to!" I tried to yell back, but my voice just squeaked.

"Why? So you two _dykes _can go make out more?" He yelled.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Yeah I saw you two at the dance! You two are both lesbo dykes who gross out other people with your kissing! And here I thought you were a good person..."

"But what's wrong with being Lesbian!?" I screamed, and I started to run away, tears plunging from my eyes. "I hate you!"

"You better!" He called back.

I ran to Zoey's camp, ran into her tent, and collapsed on her, still crying so hard that I could barely breathe. I didn't tell her what happened. I couldn't. It would be too painful. I didn't want to ever see Ash again, or Brock, or anyone. I just wanted to be with Zoey forever.

And Ash never said goodbye to me.

Dawn

June 18th, '08

Dawn won't tell me how things went with telling Ash she was leaving. Whenever I question, she just gets teary-eyed and I have to say "no, no, no...Its okay. Forget it." I am guessing it was something really bad. But I don't really mind, because we're traveling together now. I'm happy and she's happy, and that's all that matters. I never thought I'd be so close to her in a romantic way. Life is almost like a dream, but better.

--Zoey

June 19th, 2008

Traveling with Zoey has been great! We don't have to take any detours to other towns for gym battles and such; we can just concentrate on the contests! And I get great tips from her, because she's a much better coordinator then I am.

Dawn

June 20th, '08

This has been the best ever. Not only the fact that I'm with Dawn everyday; but also that she likes me back for who I am. That's the best treasure I could wish for.

--Zoey

June 21st, 2008

It's getting really hot outside! I'm starting to Tan, and I don't wear my scarf anymore. Maybe Zoey and I should go swimming sometime soon on that beach that's close by...

Dawn

June 22nd, '08

Oh sweet lord, Dawn asked me to go to the beach with her sometime! I accepted!

--Zoey

June 23rd, 2008

Zoey and I are going to the beach tomorrow! I don't know why I'm so excited!

Dawn

June 24th, '08

First we changed into our swimsuits. I was wearing a green one-piece. Dawn was wearing a dark blue bikini that barely covered anything. I did all I could not to stare, never mind jump on her and kiss her. When we got to the beach, we put down out towels and umbrella. Dawn, naturally, jumped right in the water, and began swimming around. I had to walk in slowly and get used to it. While I did that, I noticed other people were there. First of all, Ash was there, with Misty. The whole time they would look over at me, dawn, then back at me and whisper to themselves. Brock was flirting with every girl his age there. And then there was Paul. He was staring at Dawn's chest even more than me. He seemed to linger a few feet behind her the whole time. I suddenly noticed I was neck-deep in water, and began to swim around. I eventually found out I had lost track of Dawn. I scanned the beach and ocean, and she wasn't anywhere. I decided to check in the restroom, and she wasn't there. Something told me to look behind the restroom building. I did, and I almost started crying right there. Dawn was there. With Paul. He was pushed against her, and she was pushed against the wall of the building. He was kissing her. I knew Dawn wouldn't be lesbian. I knew it. At that I ran away from there and actually cried. For the first time in awhile I was really sad about something. Something real, not something I would get over in a few hours.

--Zoey

June 24th, 2008

The beach was a nightmare. First of all, I wore this bikini that was way too small for me. But I didn't have anything else to wear. Not only did I feel awkward enough with Zoey glancing at me every few seconds; but Paul was there and staring hard. Following me, too! Until he dragged me behind the bathroom building thing. He grasped my shoulders tightly and pushed me against the wall. He then began to kiss me. He pushed his chest against mine, and didn't allow me to wriggle my way out no matter how much I tried. Now I know I'm gay. Because it was really disgusting. Him kissing me. It was just, gross, and felt really wrong. I actually washed out my mouth after he let me go. He let me go after he was done touching my breasts. I was so horrified. I wonder if this counts as being sexually harassed. Whenever I get excited about something its always bad. And the only thing I could think about this whole day was this and Zoey. Zoey has been on my mind every day. I think I might even love her. I don't know what love feels like, but I think I will know it when I see it.

Dawn

June 25th, '08

When we got back to our room and changed, I just sat on the bed, my head in my hands.

"Dawn?" I murmured

"Yeah?" She didn't sit down next to me.

"Wanna know what the hardest part of dating a girl is?"

"Wh-what's that?"

I almost didn't tell her because I could tell she was about to start crying. But I had to do this. "The hardest part is worrying about if she really likes you or not."

Dawn swallowed hard. "What?" Her voice cracked, and her word was barely audible.

"Dawn...are you really lesbian? Or...or..."

"Oh, God, did you see Paul?" A tear rolled down her pained face, causing my heart to ache.

"If you mean you_ and _Paul then yes."

"Zoey! It wasn't my fault; I mean I didn't do anything! He just grabbed me and pushed me. I swear." More tears...

"So...how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Him kissing you...him being a guy...a guy kissing you?"

"Oh my god, it was horrible. Disgusting. It felt so _wrong _and just...I mean...now I know I'm not attracted to guys." She tried not to let more tears pour out of her eyes, but wasn't very successful.

"Really?"

"You think I would lie to you!?" She screamed. "Zoey, I like you, and I might even love you, so never think I would keep something this big from you!"

At that point she looked so weak that I stood up and held her tightly, pulling her close to me. "I'm so sorry, Dawn."

"You really scared me. I thought you were breaking up with me."

"No, I was just trying to straighten it out." And I was going to tell her I love her right there, but I couldn't. I don't know why I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to doing it. Instead I played with her hair until she kissed me. When we broke away, I said, "eew, you taste gross."

"Ugg. I guess I didn't get all the guy out of my mouth yet. Blech."

I laughed. "Well I know what you mean by gross."

She giggled.

And I think that was one of the best days of my life. Maybe it was because Dawn told me she night even love me. I think it was that.

--Zoey

June 25th, 2008

Zoey had seen me with Paul. And she thought that I was straight and was in a relationship with him or something. Well I straightened it out, and I ended up blurting out that I might even love her.

Dawn

June 27th, '08

I still haven't told Dawn I'm in love with her. I really need to tell her, I just can never bring myself to say the words. I've tried a few times. One time we were lying in the bed side by side, and I turned to her and I said: "Dawn...?" She turned as well and replied "yes, Zoey?" and I said "I..." I paused, then turned over again. "Never mind." I've got to tell her sometime. I want to tell her. I don't know why this is so hard for me.

--Zoey

June 28th, 2008

For the past few days Zoey has been acting kinda odd. Quite a few times she has gone "Dawn?" Then would just tell me to never mind it. I feel like she has something to tell me. I really need to ask her about it. Zits obviously something that's bugging her.

Dawn

June 29th, '08

Today Dawn went up to me and said "Have you been trying to tell me something lately?" I didn't answer. "Well...have you?"

"Fine, yes." I told her.

"Well what is it? I think you should just tell me."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to do so." I replied.

"Please, Zoey, I really need to know!"

"Dawn." I grasped her shoulders. "I will tell you when I can."

"No! Tell me now!" She wasn't demanding, but rather pleading.

"Okay. Fine. If you think you really do need to know. I love you, Dawn."

Because of my annoyed tone, she didn't take it seriously at first. She just stood there.

"I mean it, Dawn." I sighed.

She smiled warmly and gave me a gentle hug. "Really?"

I nodded.

And now that I did it, it feels great.

--Zoey

June 29th, 2008

Oh my god. Zoey told me what she wanted to tell me. How could I have not guessed it before hand? It was...that she loves me. Like, serious love. It makes me feel good to know that someone out there is in love with me. Especially the person I'm falling in love with myself.

Dawn

June 30th, '08

I have the feeling that Dawn feels awkward around me now that I told her I love her. Earlier today I wrapped my arms around her neck and tried to kiss her forehead, but she turned away and I ended getting her hair. She didn't turn away out of fear; her face wore a miserable look, her eyes either pleading or apologizing. I couldn't tell. That kind of thing has been happening all day today, and it's killing me.

--Zoey


End file.
